Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by KaylieLS
Summary: A story about four teenagers, who set out to change their fate. Hiding away from the Guardians, and the one thing the all hope to escape from, their own fear, while trying to survive each over and make each over happy. Characters - Movies: Merida - Brave, Hiccup - How to Train Your Dragon, Jack Frost - Rise of the Guardians, Rapunzel - Tangled. Supports Mericup and Jackunzel.
1. Prolouge

"Once upon a time." A girl said, with long blonde hair, flowing straight. 70 feet of hair, if you wanted to have a calculation.

"Is that the best starting point for a story, Punzzie?" A boy said, giving a mischievous smile. He had silvery-white hair, and silver eyes. A stick was laying next to him, and he was tapping it on the floor to make it covered in ice.

"Jack. If Rapunzel wanted to start a story with Once upon a time, she can." Another boy said, glaring at Jack, while petting a large black figure, a dragon. His hair was brown, and had deep green eyes.

"I would have like it starting with; this story is about 4 teenagers that changed their fate." A bushy red girl said, in a Scottish accent.

"Guys, I'm telling the story my way. And Jack, stop making the floor into ice. It is making me cold." The blonde one said, and Jack gave another smirk.

"You didn't mind the cold before."

"I'm not like Elsa, and I don't mind you're cold." Rapunzel looked down at her feet. She had just mentioned someone she shouldn't.

"Can we please tell the story now?" The brown head boy said, getting impatient.

"Hiccup, it is going to take a while. Frosty is here." The red girl smiled at Hiccup, and looked around at everyone else.

"Merida, you know I don't care about Jack. I want to hear the story."

"Oh. You don't care about the person who saved you." Jack glared at him, and Hiccup sighed.

"That is not what I meant. And you saved me because Rapunzel didn't want Merida sad, and Merida didn't want me dead."

"I'm telling a story!" Rapunzel said, looking over at the boys, and Jack, who had jumped onto Hiccup, quickly got off.

"Go on then." Merida sighed, and Rapunzel smiled at her.

"This is a story about…"

"So now we are listening to how the orangutan wanted to start it?" Jack asked, and Merida picked up her bow and shot above his head.

"I am not an orangutan Frosty!" She yelled and jumped onto Jack, trying to get to his throat in a playful manner.

"I give up. Hiccup you tell the story."

"I'm not telling the story!" Hiccup protest and he steps back from the fight taking place.

"Come on dragon boy. You always tell the stories." Jack yelled, before defending himself from Merida again.

"Stop fighting!" Rapunzel said, trying to pull Merida off Jack.

"I'll be leaving…" Hiccup says, climbing onto Toothless.

"No! Hiccup! Stay here." Merida jumped off Jack and ran over to Hiccup. Rapunzel and Jack glanced at each over.

"Hey guys. I heard you were telling a story." A girl said, with similar colored hair as Jack, pulling another red haired girl behind her.

"Elsa… Anna." Jack said, standing away from them.

"Elsa! Anna!" Rapunzel said, inviting them to sit down. "Does one of you want to tell the story?"

"I don't tell stories." Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"Oh… I guess no stories." Merida smiled, and Hiccup fell down to the ground.

I will tell you guys the story, you won't be missing out on anything. If you want to call me something, I am, Kaylie.

"Hey, did anyone hear that voice?" Jack asked looking up, and everyone else in the room nodded.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Guardian

North was having a hard time thinking. Something about the display of the globe had got his mind racing while he waited for the other guardians to arrive.

"North!" Tooth exclaimed running, or should I say flying, up to North, who, if you must know, is Santa.

"Tooth. I am glad you can come, Sandy has already arrived." North said, patting Tooth on the back. Tooth's fairy wings fluttered, as three of her fairies smiled. A man made out of sand was hovering slightly as well.

"Cold feet, cold feet. North! Why is your place so cold?" A huge bunny said rushing into the main room. His Australian accent seemed out of place in the cold snow.

"Bunny. You know that I live in the coldest place in the world. And I wouldn't have called you into the cold if it wasn't important." North sighed, nodded at the rabbit. "

So, what is it?" Tooth smiled, and Sandy nodded, making images with his sand above his head. One image was a present, another was a tooth, and the last was an egg, each of these images was finished with a question mark.

"No. None of us need help with our jobs. This is something more serious. About the boogie man."

"Pitch Black?" Bunny said, grimacing. He didn't like the idea that North had called him to the pole for another one of his gut feelings.

"Yes. He was here. Black sand had covered the globe, and we all know what this means." North continued. He was looking over at the other guardians excitedly.

"Pitch's sand was here? I… What?" Tooth said, settling to the ground. They were all deep in thought; they didn't notice the moon shining brighter. Sandy, however, payed enough attention to notice the light from the moon.

"Do…" Tooth started and she looked over at Sandy, who had made an arrow and was pointing it at the moon.

"I think the man in the moon wants to talk to us."

"Manny!" North said, looking at the moon."What do you have to show us today?" The moon didn't even bother casting a shadow, as the guardians already knew that Pitch was a threat again. He just shined light on a 'G' on the ground, and a pillar came up. On the top of the pillar there was a crystal, which the moon's light was reflected on.

"Guys, do you know what this means! A new Guardian!" Tooth exclaimed, jumping back into the air and fluttering nervously.

"Why do we need a new Guardian? It can't be that big of a deal." Bunny said annoyed, watching as the first figure formed in the crystal. A hooded figure, with a stick.

"Jack Frost." North said, looking over at Bunny.

"Jack is not a guardian." Bunny said simply and Tooth smiled, before regaining herself.

"Bunny. Manny choose him." North said, and then he noticed the crystal change people. This time it showed a girl with extremely long hair, and a frying pan.

"A second guardian?" Tooth asked, and then the image changed again.

"A third?" Bunny said as another boy's image was seen. This one was scrawny, and had a dragon behind him. And then a fourth image, one of a girl, with bushy hair, and a bow.

"Four?" North said, at the same time as Sandy made a number four and a question mark with his sand. The pillar went down into the ground again. The four guardians looked at each over, unable to speak. Tooth was the first to break the silence.

"Four new guardians."

"I guess this is a bigger deal then I thought." Bunny followed after her.

"Then we need to get them here, and explain." North said smiling.

"The bag and portal strategy?" Tooth asked, starting to get excited again.

"No. I'll go fetch them with the sleigh. It seems like a much better strategy" North was still smiling. Tooth nodded and Sandy gave North his thumbs up.

"Go on than! I want to meet them!" Tooth yells and North climbs onto his sled, and flew off.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Girl's Hair

Rapunzel smiled and turned to her chameleon.

"Pascal. Do you think there is anywhere left to paint?" She said, talking to her chameleon. The walls of the tower were covered with paintings. Pascal shook his head, as if telling her there is no more room.

"Rapunzel. I will be going to get some food." A female, with dark, curly hair said. For the purpose of this story, she is called Gothel.

"Yes Mother!" Rapunzel called to Gothel, as she continued to look for any room on the walls. Pascal sighed, knowing that Rapunzel would find room, even if it took ages.

"How does she get through the window…" North said, as he struggled to fit through the window, and he tumbles in, making Rapunzel grab her frying pan. "Who are you!"

"Whoa… Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you" North put up his hands, showing his was no threat, and Rapunzel lowered her frying pan.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm North. Though you may know me as Santa."

"You expect me to believe your Santa; I don't care how much you look like him."

"I have a flying sleigh outside your window and you say I'm not Santa?" North asked and Rapunzel rushed to the window, and saw the sleigh and reindeer.

"You really are Santa!"

"Yes, but now is not the time for this. We need your help." North gave his most serious look.

"To make toys?"

"To protect children. I don't want to explain a lot of times, so if you would like to hop into the sleigh…"

"Do you want my… I'm not allowed to leave the tower." Rapunzel interrupted her first sentence.

"There are others like you, chosen by the moon." Rapunzel looked up like that, and took two seconds before jumping on the window sill. She looks down at the outside and stepped back in however.

"I'm not allowed to leave. Mother said that people would try to steal me, because of my hair."

"I don't want to steal you, I want to help you."

"No… I don't understand a thing, and a so-called Santa comes up to my tower and is trying to take me away." Rapunzel yelled, and hit North with her frying pan. North, although he was a strong man, fell down unconscious.

"For the love of candy canes." North whispered, falling to the floor. Rapunzel pointed her frying pan at him, and poked him gently.

"Ah… Sorry?" Rapunzel whispers and Pascal shrugged his shoulders, if chameleons have shoulders. North pushed himself up, still looking a bit dazed.

"What… Was that for?"

"You were trying to steal me."

"OK. Let me explain, I'll start off by telling you about Guardians." North started explaining the things Rapunzel needed to know, and Rapunzel watched intently. Although it took a while for Rapunzel to grasps some of the concepts, she seemed to believe him.

"So, Guardians protect children, and I have been chosen to be a Guardian?" Rapunzel beamed when North nodded at her.

"That is it; do you want to hop into the sleigh now?"

"I guess." Rapunzel said, walking over to the sleigh and stepping on, sitting down. She wanted to meet these others, she just wasn't to sure about becoming a guardian. Sighing she watched as North jumped in, and took off.

"Now we are going to find someone called Jack." North told her, and she screamed in excitement as they went through one of North's portals.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Frozen Heart

Jack sighed, as he skated around his lake again. He looked up at the moon every so often, and sometimes even talked to it. As he was doing right now.

"Why doesn't anyone see me? I do everything and people continue to walk through me."

"The moon doesn't speak, you know that right?" Rapunzel said to Jack, even from up in the sleigh she could hear what he was saying.

"You can see me?" Jack asked, watching the sleigh land. His eyes were filled with surprise as he saw Rapunzel.

"Yea… Why wouldn't I see you?"

"Because… Do you believe in me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rapunzel. This is Jack Frost. And he is surprised you can see him, because you are one of the first to see him. Jack, she is becoming a Guardian, and all Guardians see each over." North explained to both of them, and Jack smiled, making Rapunzel blush.

"So… Why are you here North?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't because he was on the naught list, again, even though he knew he was on the naught list.

"Because, we need you to become a Guardian." North said, and he didn't have to explain anything to Jack, but he simply refused.

"No. We have been through this; I do not EVER want to become a Guardian."

"Jack… What if we have no choice?" Rapunzel asked, and then sat back into the sleigh, waiting to go.

"We always have a choice Rapunzel."

"Not this time. There were four Guardians chosen Jack. This is a big deal, and you need to be there." North said, but Jack just glared at him.

"Man in moon doesn't need to have eight Guardians. You guys, and three extra, is enough." Jack sighed, and North went over there and whispered something to him, which I a surprise so I can't tell you what it is

"You… Why… I am not…" Jack stammered as North stepped away again, his face going bright red.

"Come on Jack. How about just to see the others who have been chosen?"

"Who else has been chosen?"

"Others. You won't know unless you come." North said, smiling as he watched Jack consider this option.

"I guess. But only to see the other people being forced. And if I want to, which I highly doubt I want to, I will become a Guardian." Jack replied, and now it was his turn to watch North consider.

"Welcome aboard. Hop onto the sleigh and we will be off to find the next person." North said, and he climbed into the driver's seat of the sleigh, waited for Jack to jump on, and take off.

"So… Your Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked, and felt herself blush again as Jack gave her another smile.

"Yea."

"I'm Rapunzel, if you didn't hear earlier."

"I heard, and it is a beautiful name, for such a beautiful person." Although Rapunzel giggled at that, Jack was hitting himself inside his head for saying such an idiotic thing. And once again, they went through a portal.


	5. Chapter 4 - Flying Death

Hiccup was busy, drawing on the floor. His dragon, Toothless was watching him, begging him to go flying.

"Not today Bud. The Vikings told me that they will be killing dragons, and I was to hide in the forest." Hiccup told Toothless, but Toothless kept tapping his foot on Hiccup's drawing. That was when Toothless picked up a stick, and drew another complicated pattern on the floor, like the day the first met. Hiccup stood up, and attempted the same kind of approach he had did before, listening to where Toothless would growl.

"What is he doing… That dragon is going to eat him!" Rapunzel said as they lowered the sleigh, even North couldn't explain anything, and when Hiccup finished Toothless' puzzle, he patted the dragon.

"You know a puzzle like that won't stump me."

"Move! It's going to attack!" Jack yelled, running to save Hiccup, but Toothless just ran in front of Hiccup and protected him.

"Woah… Toothless calm down." Hiccup said, and Toothless backed off, though was still glaring at Jack.

"Are you guys lost? Most of the other Viking children are up at the town, though looking at your clothes I would say you're not from around here."

"Your right. We are not from around here. May I know your name?" North said, letting his reindeer drink from a nearby lake.

"Ah… I guess. I'm Hiccup." "What were you doing with the line things. It looked like you were dancing." Rapunzel said excitedly, and Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well… It is sort of a puzzle. You can't step on the lines, and you can't step in the same spot twice, but you have to step in every spot."

" And what were you drawing earlier?"

"Rapunzel… Leave him alone. North who are we looking for?" Jack said, and Rapunzel sighed.

"Ah… May I have your names?" Hiccup asked, and North chuckled with delight.

"How rude of us. I am North, or Santa. These are my companions, Rapunzel and Jack Frost." North introduced himself, pointing at both of his companions in turn.

"Jack… Where you named after Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup asked Jack, who was taken aback.

"Ah… No. I am Jack Frost… Or Jokuel Frosti as in your case." Jack replied, as he fell down into the sleigh. He knew Vikings had weird names for the Guardians, and that wasn't what bothered him, it was that he was mistaken to have been named after one.

"Hiccup. We need your help." North began but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Last time I helped someone, I was told to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked concern on her face as she watched Hiccup look back over to Toothless.

"But you want to change how people think of you?" North said, finally making Hiccup interested, even though he acted like it was nothing.

"Fine. A trial period."

"A trial period?" Rapunzel asked and Hiccup nodded.

"I will come, but if I don't like it I'm coming back."

"That sounds good. Make sure your dragon follows us." North said, climbing back onto his sleigh and taking off. He threw another portal and the sleigh and dragon went through.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Burning Fury

"You know this happens every year, and I have never agreed to it. Even if this time it is a Viking." Merida yelled to her mother, slamming her hands on the table.

"Merida. I know this happens every year but this time it needs to happen. He is back." Merida's Mother yelled back at her standing up, ready to chase Merida back into her room.

"You say 'he' but you never tell me who 'he' is. Why would I want to marry anyone just for a 'he'?"

"The 'he' is someone I would prefer not to talk about, but he can do many awful things."

"We have had this argument before. I am not getting married!" Merida stood up, frowning, and running to her room.

"Merida. You know as well as I do, that someday you will get married, and it had better have a strong connection, because if the he I'm talking about comes back, are archery skills are useless." Merida's Mother followed her up the stairs.

"So a town of Vikings will help us more?"

"They kill dragons. I am positive they will help us more."

"I'm not getting married." Merida yelled, running into her room and slamming the door in her Mother's face. She grabs her bow, and climbs out of the window, where she runs to the stables and rides her horse, Angus, into the forest. She dismounts when she was deep in the forest, and walks around.

"Ah… Hello?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Merida, who grabbed her bow and aimed it at him. Almost instinctive, Toothless jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and jumped in front of Hiccup.

"What is that?" Merida yelled, as Hiccup ran in front of Toothless, trying to calm him down.

"It is a dragon… I need to ask you something, me and my friends are looking for someone."

"I don't see any friends!"

"They are hiding away for now… I'm looking for Merida Dun…" Hiccup starts his sentence, but was interrupted by Merida aiming her bow higher.

"What do you and your friends need with the Princess."

"We need to talk to her."

"Then talk." Merida said, lowering her bow, and Hiccup looked taken aback.

"You're the princess?" _That is why she is so beautiful._ Hiccup thought, and almost gasped in shock of thinking that.

"Yea. Now, what cha want to speak about?"

"First, you need to meet me 'friends'. And, don't be afraid of them… I had the same reaction." Hiccup said, leading Merida to the others.

"This is her?" North asked looking at her. "It looks like her."

"Merida, this is North. Over there is Jack Frost. And she is…" Hiccup started introducing everyone, but Rapunzel interrupted him.

"I'm Rapunzel!" She runs over to Merida and looked at her. "I don't have any female friends, I hope we can be friends."

"Rapunzel. Get back in the sleigh." Jack says, glaring at the bow.

"I'm Merida. And who are you and your dragon?" Merida said pointing at Hiccup as Rapunzel got back in the sleigh.

"Hiccup. And my dragon is Toothless." Hiccup said, stepping back, waiting for North to explain, which he soon did.

"So… You want me to become a Guardian? Just because a crystal told me I should?"

"That is basically true." Hiccup said.

"No."

"You can come on a trial period… Like I am."

"No."

"Merida… Come on." Rapunzel said in a whining voice.

"No."

"Not even a…" Hiccup started, but he stopped himself, knowing what Merida was going to say, and she did,

"No."

"Please come on!" Rapunzel said, in a near yell but calmed herself again.

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"What if you can change your fate?" Jack said, blowing a snow flake at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not even got a trial?" Hiccup asked and Merida sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I say yes are you?"

"That's right." North replied, and Rapunzel nodded happily.

"Fine." Merida said finally, and climbs onto the sleigh, looking over at the dragon hopefully.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Display of the Ages

The sleigh, and all its riders, and the dragon, went through the last portal they had, to get back to the North.

"So… These are the chosen ones?" Bunny asked, eying them up.

"Bunny." Tooth said firmly, glaring at him.

"This is Bunny, Tooth, and over there is Sandy." North said, pointing at the other Guardians.

"I'm Rapunzel. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rapunzel said curtsying.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is my bud Toothless." Hiccup said, patting Toothless' head.

"I'm Merida!" Merida said, not bothering any sort of politeness.

"So, these are the chosen ones." Bunny said, but this time it wasn't a question.

"So, as I understand this. You need our help… I assume in defeating Pitch?" Jack said, walking around the pole, freezing elves, much to North's annoyance.

"Yes, I'm so glad you have agreed to help us!" Tooth said excitedly, and recived four annoyed glares. "You did agree right?"

"They wanted a trial period." North explained, and Bunny sighed. Sandy fell asleep, making 'Z's from the sand.

"And I have finished the trial. I don't want any part in this." Hiccup explained, and everyone else nodded.

"But, we need your help!" Tooth yelled, rushing over to Hiccup, and Toothless growled at her.

"How do we get home?" Rapunzel asked, and North looked at them.

"There is no way to get home… And what home do you guys have to go to?" North said, and everyone looked like they had just been hit.

"Then we will spend out life wandering, and surviving." Jack said, producing a snow globe, and the other three smiled.

"You can't leave. The man in the moon has told us you four will become Guardians, it is a great honour!" Bunny exclaimed, looking at everyone. The other three Guardians smiled, though the supposed-to-be-Guardians shook their heads.

"No."

"No way."

"I don't want this."

"My father is going to kill me." The four supposed-to-be-Guardians said, and nodded at Jack, who was just about to throw the snowglobe on the ground.

"Come on you guys… Pitch…" North said, catching Jack's hand as Jack struggled to drop the snow globe.

"Let us go. We don't want to be Guardians!" Rapunzel yelled, aiming her frying pan, and hitting. North again, but this time North didn't fall down.

"Not this time Rapunzel." North said grimacing, and Merida pulled out her bow.

"Let us go, or I'll shoot someone." Merida said, and Hiccup smiled.

"Merida, put the bow down. Now." Bunny said, taking out his boomerangs. This was when Sandy woke up, and he sprayed some of his sand on everyone, making them fall asleep. He takes Merida's bow, and Jack's staff, and puts them in the corner. And then he moves Toothless and tied him up to a pole. And then everyone woke up, confused and worried.

"Where is my bow!" Merida said, looking at it, and then at Bunny.

"Listen to us. We need your help!" Tooth said, and as they were busy arguing, Hiccup snuck over to Toothless and started untying him.

"I don't want to help you!" Rapunzel yelled, looking at Jack, who shrugged.

"Let us go… Or I'll shoot the bow." Hiccup said, struggling with Merida's bow.

"You… How...?" North said, only just realising that Hiccup had also untied Toothless, and passed Jack's staff to Jack. Hiccup threw down the globe, and he and Toothless jumped in. Rapunzel followed, grabbing her frying pan, which she didn't realise she dropped. Merida ran in, not giving one glance behind her, and Jack made an ice wall, to stop the Guardians, before jumping in.


	8. Chapter 7 - Surviving the First Night

"Can I have my bow now Hiccup?" Merida asked, recovering the rush of the portal again. Hiccup handed over the bow, and blushed as his hand brushed over Merida's.

"Well done Hiccup." Jack said, looking around at their new location. It was a deep forest, and when I say deep, I mean the dark scary forest you find in horror movies.

"Hiccup! You were amazing! How didn't they see you?" Rapunzel asked, and Hiccup held up a hand.

"Thank you. And they were too busy arguing…" Hiccup replied to her, and sighed, sitting down.

"Any idea where we are?" Jack said as he finished looking around.

"Nope. I just sent us into a random spot… I'm sorry if any of you wanted to go home." Hiccup said, looking at Merida worryingly.

"So… I think we need to make a shelter." Merida said, trying to see the sun through the canopy.

"I'll go grab some food!" Rapunzel yelled excitedly, and Jack followed.

"How about we grab some wood. Come on Toothless." Hiccup said, and Merida grunted, though she pretended it was because she didn't want to get wood. It had just occurred to her that Hiccup could have been the Viking her mother wanted her to marry.

"Jack… What do you think of me?" Rapunzel asked, turning to face Jack. She had wanted to know since she first met him, but now that they have spent more time together he would know better, she hoped.

"I think you are a fun and energetic person." Jack said smiling at her, but she just frowned.

"Can… Can I trust you with a secret?" Rapunzel asked, looking serious. This was new to Jack, he had only seen her happy and outgoing side.

"Sure… What is it?"

"I… My… My hair is magic."

"What?" Jack gasped, looking at her hair. It was unnaturally long, but magic wouldn't have been involved, could it?

"When I sing a song… It glows and can heals wounds…" Rapunzel said glancing around.

"Can you show me?"

"I guess…" Rapunzel said nervously and sat down. She started to sing, and her music filled the forest.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."

"It does glow…" Jack said gasping in the middle of Rapunzel's song.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." As Rapunzel finished singing, her hair stopped glowing.

"It… Glows…"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't… Now let's actually go get some food." Jack smiled at Rapunzel again, even though his mind was wondering what other powers her hair had, other secrets she has been hiding.

Merida and Hiccup had been wondering around the forest for ages, picking up sticks for a fire, and hunting food, although Hiccup usually asked Toothless to hunt the deer.

"Hiccup. Watch where you are walking." Merida hissed as Hiccup stepped on a stick, making a rabbit dart away.

"Shouldn't we get back…? What if they are worried about us?" Hiccup hissed back, taking more care not to step on anything.

"Fine. Lead the way." Merida said, and Hiccup realized she had thought they were lost.

"This way." Hiccup said, picking up sticks as they went.

"How do you know where to go?"

"I dropped sticks pointing our way back, that way we wouldn't get lost."

"Smart thinking." Merida said, making Hiccup sigh silently.

"Merida. What do you think of Jack?"

"I don't know. I have only talked to him once. And all he was talking about was how he thinks you like me." Merida admitted bluntly, and Hiccup blushed.

"Merida! Hiccup! We have berries! Tons of berries!" Rapunzel called out, running to them.

"I'll make a fire…" Hiccup said, placing the sticks on the ground, and making a small little fire place.

"Hey, dragon boy. You look like you have walked a million miles." Jack teased Hiccup, but Hiccup just shrugged.

"I guess."

"Leave Hic alone, Frosty." Rapunzel said, smiling at Jack. They were deciding nick-names for everyone on their berry hunt, and had came up with some annoying, and not so annoying ones.

"Toothless. Fire." Hiccup said as Toothless straightened up and blew fire on the stick pile. Everyone sat around the fire, just looking at each over.

"So… Anyone want to talk about themselves?" Rapunzel asked and everyone looked at each over.

"I can start." Merida said, tucking her bow next to her as she gets ready to speak.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Story for Others

"My name is Merida Dunbroch. I am the first born of the Dunbroch clan, and my skills are archery and horse riding." Merida said, nodding her head at everyone.

"I'm Jack Frost, and that is all I know about myself." Jack said, shrugging at everyone else.

"I'm Rapunzel, and I am a skilful healer, artist and cook. Before I came here, I lived in a tower with my mother." Rapunzel said and the three of them looked over at Hiccup, who was stepping backwards.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked watching him shake his head and continue stepping backwards.

"What is the matter?" Rapunzel asked next and Merida sighed.

"I… Just don't want to talk about myself." Hiccup said, stepping back as Merida pulled out her bow.

"Hiccup, we just want to know a little about you." Rapunzel replied, pulling Merida and her bow back.

"I don't want to talk about myself."

"Why not?" Merida snapped, putting her bow away.

"Because of my… Because."

"Hiccup!"

"How about you tell us how you met Toothless?" Jack asked, ignoring the glares Merida and Rapunzel gave him.

"Ok… I guess." Hiccup sighed stepping forwards again and sitting down, Toothless behind him.

"Yay! A story!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily and settled herself down next to Merida.

"Well… This story happens a couple of weeks back, in one of the wars with Vikings and Dragons, a war I was meant to be inside for but… I wanted to help. I have never been able to help in any of these wars. So I was getting ready to shoot the Night Fury down, to prove my worth." Hiccup started the story, drawing on the floor a picture of him and Toothless.

"Wait… So Vikings don't ride dragons?" Rapunzel asked confused and Hiccup nodded, and continues on with the story.

"So… I waited and I shot the dragon, watching it plummet to the ground, and I told my father, but he didn't believe me, so the next day I went searching for the dragon. And I found it in a valley, and that is how we met," Hiccup finished the story and the picture he was drawing was finished, it was him putting his hand on Toothless' snout, all in very fine detail which was difficult with a stick.

"That's all? So how did you train a dragon." Merida asked, making Hiccup look uncomfortable.

"That is a different story. I'm going to sleep now."

"Now?" Rapunzel asked and Jack shook his head.

"If Hiccup wants to sleep let him. I'll keep watch." Jack said and Rapunzel sighed, laying down. Merida glared at Jack and layed down, pretending to sleep but an eye was watching Hiccup.

"Jack… I am going for a walk. Please don't tell anyone." Hiccup whispered to Jack, who nodded and Hiccup ran into the forest, Merida getting up quietly and following him.

Hiccup sighed, his hand brushing against the leaves with Merida following closely behind. A rustle was heard in front of Hiccup, making him freeze and Merida to slowly pull out her bow.

"Who's there?" Hiccup called out, sneaking forwards as a dark man stepped out of some bushes to his side.

"It's OK. I'm not here to hurt you." The man said, stepping over to Hiccup who stepped back quickly.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am."

"Yes it does."

"It doesn't matter who I am, Hiccup Horrendious Haddick the III." The man snapped and Hiccup gasped suddenly.

"That is not my name. Not anymore."

"Why not Hiccup. It is your birth name."

"It is not my name. Now who are you before Toothless comes and incinerates you." Hiccup yelled, making the dark man smirk and Merida aim her bow at him.

"I am Pitch."

"Pitch?"

"The Guardians really did tell you nothing… did they. I'm Pitch Black." Pitch said smirking at Hiccup's surprised look as an arrow flies past him.

"Get away from him." Merida said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Merida. The one who turned her parent into a bear." Merida turned pale.

"Stop, and leave. Get away."

"Merida. Hiccup. You know everyone will find out, even if you try to hide it." Pitch said disappearing into the shadows and Merida fires another arrow at him.

"Merida… Thank you. Let's get back now…" Hiccup said awkwardly, heading back to where Jack and Rapunzel was.

"Hiccup… What did you mean that wasn't your name?" Merida asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"Nothing…"

"Please… I want to help you, but I need to know what the problem is." Merida said pleading, grabbing Hiccup's arm.

"I… I'm not a Viking. Not anymore." Hiccup said turning to face Merida.

"What do you mean?"

"My father want's nothing to do with me, so I refuse to go by my name. It is just Hiccup, I have no other names." Hiccup said fiercely, pulling his hand out of Merida's grip.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Merida said and was quiet for the rest of the walk back.

"Merida! Hiccup! Jack said you and Hiccup had disappeared… It is almost sunrise. Where were you two?" Rapunzel exclaimed as she saw them and ran forwards to greet them. Jack glanced at Hiccup and shrugged.

"I was taking a walk, I don't know what Merida was doing." Hiccup said smiling at Rapunzel and Jack. Merida looked up, and although it was clear that she had been crying, no one asked her what was wrong.

"I just wanted a walk, and I bumped into Hiccup." Merida replied and she looked up at the sky, where the stars were disappearing from.

"OK. So what are we going to do now?" Jack asked, looking at the other three.

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel repeated dancing around worried. "What now?"

"I… We can't go back to where we came from… P… The Guardians will looks for us there." Hiccup stuttered, looking over at Merida who nodded.

"I don't even want to go back." She said and everyone else nodded.

"So… Does anyone have anything they want to do?" Rapunzel asked and everyone else shook their heads. "Because I want to see the lights, close up."`

"The lights?" Hiccup asked but Jack just smiled.

"The ones that fly up into the sky and disturb my flying sometimes? Well… We have nothing better to do." Jack said and Hiccup nodded, but Merida just looked at the ground.

"I guess…" She said and Rapunzel smiled at Jack, blushing slightly.

"So… How do we get there?"


End file.
